Enemigos hasta la muerte
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: Vida, muerte y resurrección de dos grandes enemigos: Muu y el Nidaime Mizukage.


Enemigos por la eternidad

Muu y el _nidaime mizukage_ siempre fueron enemigos. Posiblemente fuera porque ambos eran completamente opuestos, Muu era un hombre mentiroso, frío, estoico, amoral, traicionero, poco imaginativo, cruel, y dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de sus súbditos para conseguir que su aldea fuera la más poderosa, pero increíblemente cortés y educado, y también un buen profesor. Sus habilidades, el _Jinton_, o elemento polvo, eran el producto de experimentación genética en él, algo novedoso, pero que estaba hecho de manera estrucutrada y antigua, diseñadas de antes de su nacimiento, y le fueron enseñadas, en toda su vida había creado una sola cosa: su _Meisaigakure no jutsu_, la técnica de "esconderse con camuflaje", un nombre engañoso ya que esta permitía a su usuario hacerse invisible, e imposible de que su _chakra_ se sintiera. Este _jutsu_ le dio el sobre nombre de _Muujin_, la persona inexistente. También había sido educado desde el principio para ser de la élite de _Iwagakure_, y nadie se sorprendió cuando llego a ser el _nidaime tsuchikage_.

En contraste, el _nidaime mizukage_ era una persona sociable, cálida, emotiva, leal, muy creativo, bromista, y protegía a todos sus súbditos con su propia vida, pero era alguien bastante maleducado. Aunque sus habilidades habían sido heredadas, como uno más de la larga lista de miembros del clan Hozuki, él solo había aprendido lo básico y todos sus otros jutsus fueron creados sin ayuda de nadie. A diferencia de Muu, el no era un miembro ejemplar de su clan, y había luchado duramente por reconocimiento, hasta llegar a convertirse en _mizukage_ por sus propios logros.

Una vez que esta empezó, nada podía eliminarla, y solamente empeoró con los años. De ser una enemistad como la que habría entre 2 soldados de bandos opuestos en su primer encuentro paso a ser algo ligeramente personal para Muu cuando el _mizukage_ sobrevivió su batalla, nadie había sobrevivido contra Muu antes. Se volvió peor desde el lado de Muu cuando se encontraron por segunda vez, porque el _nidaime_ recordaba la pelea anterior, y con ese conocimiento, tenía varias ideas para derrotar a Muu, lo cual logró, el futuro _tsuchikage_ solo salió vivo porque tenía todo un escuadrón preparado para ayudar si era derrotado. Esta enemistad se volvió algo mutuo en su tercer encuentro, una batalla en _Kirigakure_, en la que el _Muujin_ exterminó a varios miembros del clan del _mizukage_, por el "crimen" de no querer unirse a su aldea.

El odio entre ambos escalaba con cada encuentro, otras 6 veces se encontraron, y todas estas sobrevivieron. Para el momento de la útlima, la rivalidad entre ambos era tan conocida que se hacían apuestas sobre quién era el que iba a ser el que rompiera el ciclo de que uno gane y el otro escape por los pelos. Los que se originaban de _Iwagakure_, _Sunagakure_, y sus respectivas esferas de influencia pensaban que ganaría Muu. Los de _Kumo_, _Kiri_, y sus aliados pensaban que el ganador iba a ser el _mizukage_. Y los de _Konoha_ y su esfera de influencia pensaban que se matarían el uno al otro.

Finalmente sucedió. El resto de las aldeas ya habían firmado la paz, la primera gran guerra ninja estaba por terminar.

El encuentro sucedió en el antiguo archipiélago norte, antiguo porque después la batalla entre ambos, no había más que una isla minúscula.

La batalla empezó y terminó en la isla central. Para cuando terminó, ambos estaban casi exhaustos, pero parecía que el _mizukage_ iba a ganar, ambos contrarrestaban las habilidades del otro de manera casi perfecta, pero como el _mizukage _era mas imaginativo, pudo improvisar en medio de la batalla un _jutsu_ que casi consigue partir a la mitad a Muu.

-Supongo que así termina ¿No?- preguntó Muu, desangrándose lentamente. Y cargando un _Jiton_ con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Aunque no lo merezcas, voy a permitirte una muerte lenta y menos dolorosa- respondió el _mizukage_, alzando su mano en un gesto de hacer una pistola con sus dedos. -_Suiton: Mizudeppo no jutsu_- con esto una pequeña bala hecha de agua salió desde la punta de su dedo. Juso un segundo antes, el último _jutsu_ de Muu se activaba, causando que un pequeño cilindro transparente con una esfera blanca en el centro impactara contra el estómago del _nidaime_,yluego impactando. Con lo que el disparo apuntado a la cabeza de Muu, en lugar de eso impacta con su hígado.

-Idiota, por tratar de matarme lo único que logras es sufrir más. Estaba por morir de falta de _chakra_.

-¿Por qué creería eso? Prefiero saber que te maté por mí mismo.

El _mizukage_ no se molesta con dignificar lo que Muu dice con una respuesta. Ambos mueren exactamente 2 minutos después. Un hombre con una armadura azul y pelo blanco aparece y llena 2 frascos con sangre, uno con la sangre de cada uno. Luego se retira.

Años después un hombre pálido con largo pelo negro y ojos amarillos roba ambos frascos, junto con varios otros, de un almacen. Muchos años mas tarde, el hombre de pelo negro es asesinado por un chico mucho más joven y se convierte en una abominación hecha de serpientes, la cual el mismo adolescente destruye, este se encuentra con uno de pelo blanco y le cuenta la batalla. El de pelo blanco corre hacia donde estan los frascos de sangre, cerca hay un pergamino que dice: _"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"_ se lleva este también. Unos meses después, el adolescente de pelo blanco, ahora mas pálido y con escamas de serpiente cubriendo su cuerpo, trae dos cadáveres dentro de un diseño con jerogríficos, que es parecido a un pájaro. Hace una secuencia de sellos manuales, y ambos cadáveres son tragados por la tierra. Dos ataúdes emergen en sus lugares. Dentro de uno está el _mizukage_, y en el otro, Muu.

-Bienvenidos otra vez al mundo de los vivos caballeros, mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi. A partir de ahora están bajo mi control.


End file.
